Au secours !
by L'archiviste
Summary: Elsa: huit mois, cinquante centimètres, six kilo, ...C'est une petite histoire, peutêtre que je la finirai plus tard, pensez aux reviews!


Elsa :  
Environ huit mois,  
Cinquante centimètres,  
Six kilogrammes,  
Temps record sur deux pieds : dix secondes... Alors, pourquoi j'ai si peur de cette petite chose qui s'agite au bout de mes bras. Elle pleure depuis plus de deux minutes et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Et voilà qu'un léger fumé sort maintenant de sa couche !!!

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Hermione parte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit déjà ? Ha oui ! "Tu t'en sortiras très bien Ron !" Oui, mais après ? Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écoutée ??? Ha c'est vrai, je lisais un bouquin sur mon sport favori, j'ai nommé le Quiditch... Ha, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Je suis gardien d'une petite équipe de Londre... Mais j'ai déjà été repéré par le sélectionneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre !!!

Il me semble qu'elle m'a dit que je devais la changer... oui, ça doit être ça ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vu l'odeur abominable qui se dégage sa couche ! Bon, je me lance.

Berk !!! Comment une si petite chose peut pondre un truc de cette taille ? Pouh ! Et l'odeur en plus !!! Si, j'avais su, j'aurais dit non !

En plus, je sais même pas pourquoi je dois la garder seul, Hermione a du me le répéter plusieurs fois, mais j'ai pas écouté. Et ce matin quand elle est partie au bras de Ginny, j'ai pas osé lui demander où elle allait. Je vois de là ça réaction : "JE TE L'AI REPETE CINQUANTE FOIS RON !!! MAIS BIEN SUR TU N'ECOUTAIS PAS, COMME D'HABITUDE !!!" Alors, moi comme une bonne poire, j'ai rien dit et je m'occupe du petit monstre.

Ginny est avec Hermione, Harry est au ministère de la magie, qui puis-je appeler ? Je peux pas appeller ma mère quand même, de quoi aurais-je l'air si je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de ma propre fille ? Ha, je vous ai pas dit, cette petite chose est ma fille.

C'est arrivé comme ça, je voulais pas réellement... en fait, j'y avais même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. On était en plein milieu de notre dernière année de Poudlard... J'avais enfin réussit à annoncer à Hermione que je l'aimais. Et... enfin, un matin, elle m'a annoncer les larmes aux yeux qu'elle était enceinte... Je vous dis pas le stresse ! Et moi, comme un con, j'ai pas bouger... faut me comprendre aussi, elle m'a balancé ça à la figure... enfin, bref, elle est partie en courant.

C'est dans la salle commune, il y a eu un silence de mort et une vingtaine d'yeux braqués sur moi. C'est Harry qui m'a "discrétement" fait sortir de la salle commune et c'est Ginny qui m'a fait sortir de ma torpeur... Ha Ginny et sa délicatesse ! J'ai encore la marque de sa main sur ma joue si vous voulez tout savoir... Bref elle m'a collé une claque et elle m'a hurler dessus que je me conduisais comme un "imbécile complètement dépourvu de sentiment et même pas capable de la moindre étincelle d'intelligence"... comme si Hermione ne suffisait pas !

Après ça, j'ai cherché Hermione dans tout Poudlard, et je l'ai trouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une journée complète, ça m'a pris pour la retrouver. Franchement qui aurait l'idée d'aller se planquer en haut de la plus haute tour du chateau ??? J'ai plus ou moins réussi à m'excuser... mais il m'a fallut toute une nuit pour me faire pardonner. Bien entendu, le lendemain tous les Griffondors étaient au courant et au bout de deux jours, c'était tout Poudlard qui était au courant.

Le pire, c'est quand c'est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de ma mère... aïe, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné... mais mon père m'a sauvé en disant, je site : "chérie, rappelle toi que nous n'étions pas plus veiux quand..." Il n'a pas put finir, ma mère a piqué une crise et depuis elle m'a pardonner... je crois...

Voilà, j'ai fini de nettoyer le petit monstre... qui me sourit, ce n'est peut-être pas un monstre après tout. Ha ! J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Ron, alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

-Bien sûr, 'Mione, pourquoi ça ne se serait pas bien passé ? C'est ma fille à moi aussi !

* * *

Dsl pour la fin, mais java plus d'inspiration... j'espère que c'est bien quand même, sinon... ben, tant pis, j'aurais essayé !  
Pensez aux reviews, bonnes ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu... 


End file.
